A Summer to Remember
by BandGeek99
Summary: When Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hana, and Uo go to America for summer vacation, there are a few things they don't expect. They didn't expect to be living in a million dollar house, unexpected visitors, or... romance? Ships are Kyohru and more!
1. This is Just the Prolouge

Why Ain't It Always Summer

A Summer to Remember – by BandGeek99

**Yes, it is I! (strikes pose like Aya) I'm back! With a FRUBA fic! I've never done one of these before! They look funnicle! (Yes, I just said "funnicle" got a problem with that?!)**

**Oh, heh, yeah. Author's note…**

**Um, one sec, let me call Kenny since she's the one who does dedications and disclaimers…**

**KENNY'S ANSWERING MACHINE: (sings like in Seinfeld) Believe it or not, Kenny's not at home.**

**ME: Ah…**

**AAYAME: Alas, I'll say it!**

**VARIOUS FANS: (cheer)**

**ME: (whispers) Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done.**

**AAYAME: Not a problem. I wish for one thing though. You must come to the shop and work part time with Mine.**

**ME: Done. (shakes hands with Aya)**

**AAYAME: The beautiful and mighty lovely BandGeek99 wishes to dedicate this story to all of the avid Fruits Basket fans out there who wish for a break from all of the very depressing stories out there and wishes to make known that she doesn't own Fruits Basket, just a Panic! At The Disco CD and a Fall Out Boy CD, along with a can of Diet Coke. She hopes you enjoy this story.**

**ME: Maybe I should fire Kenny and hire you… just joking!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

Kyo popped a CD into the CD player by his bed and sat down on the floor next to him. It was a CD that Kazuma had given him. The young redhead looked at the play list taped to the front of the case.

_Kazuma Sohma's Mix For Kyo_

_1. Hum Hallelujah – Fall Out Boy_

_2. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine – the Killers_

_3. Change Your Mind – the Killers_

_4. Midnight Show – the Killers_

_5. Sam's Town – the Killers_

_6. When You Were Young – the Killers_

_7. For Reasons Unknown – the Killers_

_8. Nine In The Afternoon – Panic! At The Disco_

_9. She Had the World – Panic! At the Disco_

_10. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage – Panic! At the Disco_

_11. Misery Business – Paramore_

_12. crushcrushcrush – Paramore_

_13. Time Won't Let Me Go – the Bravery_

_14. Don't You Evah – Spoon_

_15. The Underdog – Spoon_

_16. I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem) – Good Charlotte_

_17. I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor – Arctic Monkeys_

_18. Animals – Nickelback_

_19. If Everyone Cared – Nickelback_

_20. Super Massive Black Hole – Muse_

_21. Map of the Problematique – Muse_

_22. Starlight – Muse_

Kyo cocked an eyebrow. He didn't think that Kazuma actually listened to this stuff. _Maybe he got it from the wave girl…_ he thought and shrugged.

The young boy sat there for who knows how long, thinking about the songs. "Hum Hallelujah" was rather sad, so he skipped over it. "Jenny Was a Friend of Mine" was about a guy who was accused of killing his girlfriend, so um, no. "Change Your Mind" he didn't understand, and "Midnight Show" was… yeah. Not going into detail. _Shigure might like it though,_ he thought as he skipped over it. "When You Were Young" was kind of depressing, too, but really a great and somewhat romantic song.

By the time he finished the CD, he'd decided that his three favorites were "I Don't Wanna Be In Love", "Time Won't Let Me Go", and "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage". Basically, they told the story of his life.

"Kyo-kun?"

The redhead looked up and spotted Shigure in the doorway, looking surprised that his cousin was listening to music instead of fighting with Yuki. "Whaddya want, Shigure?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready," the older man replied. He cocked his head. "Why are you listening to music?"

"Cuz I felt like it, do I really need an excuse?" Kyo snapped, shutting off the CD player and hopping to his feet.

Shigure just walked away.

000

"So, Kyo-kun, what are you doing this summer? Are you going to train at the dojo?" Tohru asked, smiling as she passed a bowl of potatoes to a hungry Yuki.

"I'm only training three days a week, I thought we went over this," Kyo said. _Dah! I didn't want it to come out that way! Why is it that every time I talk to her, my words just come out all messed up?_

"I heard that Kyo was acting like a normal teenager today, isn't that right Kyo?" Shigure said in his annoying voice of his.

Kyo's eye twitched.

"Really? How so?" Yuki asked, apparently forgetting that Kyo was sitting right in front of him.

"Kyo-kun was listening to Panic! At The Disco. And Fall Out Boy. And Nickelback," Shigure said, smiling smugly and picking up a forkful of food.

"Shut _up_, stupid dog!" he snapped, chucking his chopsticks onto the table. "Just _shut up!_"

Shigure did as he was told. Getting into a fight with Kyo when he was this angry was never a good idea.

"So um… Yuki-kun, what do you plan on doing this summer?" Tohru asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was going to try to find some more seeds and maybe see if I could raise a little apple tree," Yuki replied, smiling sheepishly.

"That would be wonderful! I could try to make apple pies!" Tohru exclaimed, suddenly very enthusiastic and cheerful.

"Mm, that would be absolutely delicious, don't you think, Kyo?" Shigure asked the Cat b.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Shigure sighed and gave up on trying to include Kyo in the conversation.

"Shigure, are you finished with your manuscript yet? Mii-san going to be peeved if it's not done on time," Yuki said over his bowl of rice.

"It's done," he assured the younger boy, who looked skeptical. "I'm just going to tease Mii-chan."

"_No you will not_," Kyo and Yuki said simultaneously, an aura of doom and despair emanating from them.

"Then again, maybe I won't," Shigure laughed nervously, cringing away from his cousins. "Tohru-kun, what do you have planned?"

Tohru sat back on her feet and thought. "Well, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and I were planning on going to a beach house in America that Hana-chan's aunt owns, but Hana's parents won't let us go without a responsible adult."

"Hm…" Yuki looked at the ceiling, trying to think. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if Hana and Uo's parents will go for it."

"What is your brilliant idea, Yuki?" Shigure asked, staring intently at the violet-haired teenager.

"Kyo, you, and I could go. You could play the part of the responsible adult, I'm sure, and if we needed to, Kyo and I could sleep on the couch. Would that be all right?" Yuki looked over at the redhead on the other side of the table.

"I guess so," he muttered, not making eye contact with anybody once again.

"Then I'll go call Mr. and Mrs. Hanajima!"

The Dog kept his word, and by eight o' clock that night, Shigure had weaseled arrangements for Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and himself at a summer house on Cape Cod in the United States.

Little did anybody know that in the main house, evil plans were being concocted.

000

Momiji grinned evilly as he hung up from his call with Saki Hanajima. He knew that his father's friend Tom had a house nearby where Hana's aunt's house was. He could easily make arrangements…

000

Yuki was sitting in the computer chair, trying to figure out how the heck to buy plane tickets online.

"Want some help?"

Yuki looked up. Kakeru Manabe was standing behind him, grinning like a Cheshire. "Yes, actually," he replied. "Some help would be lovely."

Kakeru pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yuki. He explained how to buy stuff online and helped his friend get four first class tickets to Logan Airport in Boston.

When they were done, Yuki took the papers out of the printer and smiled weakly at Kakeru. "Thanks so much. I really am hopeless when it comes to computers."

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Yeah. My mom's kind of like that, too. She can't even figure out her VCR. And people stopped using those, like, a million years ago."

"Yes, I suppose you're right…"

Kimi poked her head into the computer lab where the two boys were using the Internet. "Chibi-suke wants you two in the student council room for something." Then she giggled and stood in the doorway while Kakeru shut down the computer.

Kimi skipped in front of the two boys as the headed down the hallway, and halfway down, Kakeru began skipping with her. Yuki just ran after his friends, laughing as he tried to keep up.

He opened the door to the student council room where Kyo, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Momiji, Haru, and countless other classmates were.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted, seeing Yuki speechless in the doorway.

"Wh-what's all of this about?" he asked, shocked.

"We wanted to give a little end-of-the-year party," Kakeru said, "since we won't be able to see you over the summer. Tohru tells us that you're all going on a trip."

Yuki blinked once to register the information and then grinned. "Thank you so much, all of you."

"It wasn't much, Kimi charmed the teachers," Nao said, jutting a finger at the girl, who was flirting with an uninterested Haru.

"Well, um, thank her for me, I suppose," Yuki commented.

Momiji, meanwhile, snickered quietly. This summer was going to be unforgettable.

**000**

**Da da da daaaaaa! I'm done with the intro! Can you guess what the "evil plans" that were concocted at the main house were? Ha ha, you'll have to wait a chapter or two to find out. Hey, this one chapter took seven pages to write under Microsoft Word! Coolness! laughs**

**Also, I need two girls' names and two guys' names. You'll find out why later, and NO they don't have to be Japanese. They should be English/American. Thanks!**

**Well, I'll update soon, so REVIEW!**

**--BANDGEEK--**


	2. The Beach New Friends ELMO!

**Note to self: never take a job at Aayame's clothing shop unless you wanna die from exhaustion. (slumps onto couch, anime style)**

**Wow! I got a ton of cool names, so this is perfect! I'm choosing one from each list, and I'll keep the others in mind for my other stories and random OC's. The four winners for this story are:**

**Natalie and Eric (submitted by Kyonkichi-san)**

**and…**

**Alice and Jacob (submitted by Rena the pirate jedi wizard) Heehee, TWILIGHT NAMES!!**

**All of the other names will DEFINETLY be saved. Thanks a lot, everybody! (hugs)**

**Be proud. I finally got my iPod Nano working! YAY! The sad part is, it took me about six months. I got it going on my uncle's computer. (I've yet to download iTunes to my computer…)**

**I have a little challenge for you. Anyone who can name who Brandon Flowers is and how he's famous… gets a little something special! A HUG FROM A ZODIAC MEMBER OF YOUR CHOICE!! And you'll get the next chappie dedicated to you!**

**Um, well, disclaimer is the same, dedication is to my friend E who fits the Fruba theme right now – "When the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes…" I LUV U E!**

**Ah... Dylan Louis... brings back memories from when this movie called LIFE was easier. I had to change the spelling of "Louis" but it still works. Thats for you, Becka!**

**Um, well, enjoy!**

**000**

The Sohma clan plus Hana and Uo were finally in the rental car. Yuki had suddenly become the designated driver for the time being, seeing as he was the most level headed and such. In the passenger seat next to him was Shigure, who no one trusted in the backseat with the girls. That left Kyo, Hana, Tohru, and Uo double-belting in the back.

Uo was sticking her head out the window, watching excitedly as the coastal towns flew by. "It's nice out here! If it weren't for the fact that I have no money, I'd come out here _every_ year!"

Hana smiled slightly and Tohru giggled. Kyo, who was squished up against the opposite window, groaned. "Weirdo Yankee…"

Uo glared at him. "Can it, orangey. Nobody wants to hear it."

Shigure laughed from the front seat. "Ah, Kyonkichi-kun…"

"Don't call me that, damn dog!"

Tohru giggled harder and looked at the somewhat moody red head beside her. He really didn't like being called Kyonkichi.

"All right, Kyon-Kyon," Shigure sang, almost flinging his pen at Yuki as he flourished with his hand.

"Careful! Don't poke his eye out, he's driving!"

Yuki sighed, blowing his hair out of his face as he turned the corner onto a tree-lined street. He was starting to regret coming here. It was a nice place and all, and he was sure that after a while he'd enjoy being with his friends, but he was going to be away from Machi all summer. They'd be chatting via e-mail the entire time, probably. And even though she was supposed to look after his garden, he wasn't sure if she'd follow through. He shook the doubts out of his head and pulled into the driveway of the house.

Everyone climbed out of the car and stared.

It was a large white house with black shutters, a small front porch, two car garage, and a deck. It looked like one of those million-dollar beach houses. Of course, yeah, it was a beach house, but they highly doubted that it was a _million-dollar_ beach house.

Hana reached behind the shutter and pulled out a small gold key. She unlocked the glass door, then the front door, and let everyone in.

The house was as grand on the inside as it looked on the outside. There was a large staircase on the left and the living room was straight ahead. On the right of the living room was the kitchen, the door to the dining room, and the door to the screened-in porch. On the left was the master bedroom where Shigure would be sleeping.

Hana grabbed Uo and Tohru and pulled them up the stairs.

"I want my room," Hana said, drifting off down the hall. "You two can pick which one you want."

There were to available rooms, one with blue walls and a ship theme, and one with yellow walls and a flower theme.

Uo chose the flower room, which was fine by Tohru. There were two twin beds and a window seat, which Tohru put her backpack on next to a porcelain doll.

"This place is da _bomb_," Uo said, kicking off her shoes and collapsing back onto the bed.

"Yes, it is really nice, isn't it?" Tohru agreed, perching herself on the edge of the bed and looking dreamily out the window.

"I wish Kureno could be here," Uo sighed. "He'd love the ocean, I know it."

"You're still seeing him?" Tohru asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," she replied, hugging a pillow. "That Akito person has been letting him out of the house more often."

Tohru smiled. "That's wonderful, Uo! Especially for Kureno, he's been inside the Main house for so long…"

"Mm…"

"I CALL THE SUITE!" Kyo shouted, running down the hall and tripping on the carpet like an over-exuberant four-year-old.

Yuki followed him up the stairs, sighing. "Dumb cat…"

"Hey, I'm not a cat anymore! So shut the hell up!"

Yuki stepped over his cousin and stepped into the other bedroom.

Kyo picked himself up and ran into the in-law suite.

"He's excited, isn't he?" Hana said, waltzing in and sitting next to Tohru.

"I know. He's probably thrilled that he's spending the whole summer in the same beach house as Tohru… With Tohru… Oh, we're going to get him so good!" Uo managed before laughing hysterically.

Hana cracked a smile and Tohru was obviously confused.

000

Natalie Lewis, meanwhile, was not smiling. "I _hate_ weeding the lawn," she complained, looking up with complaint at her brother Dylan.

"Sorry, can't help you," he replied, waving his hedge clippers in her direction.

"I can't believe Jake is making us do this…" Natalie moaned. "I mean, it's not even his house!"

"It's his granddad's," Dylan reminded her.

"I don't give a crap! I don't wanna work on vacation!" she whined, stabbing the roots of the last offending dandelion with her weed puller. "This sucks butt."

Another boy poked his head out of the back door. "Guys, we're going to spend the rest of the evening at the beach," he said, holding out his boogie board.

"We'll be right in, Brandon," Natalie replied, dumping the last weed into the Wal-Mart bag next to her.

He danced into the house again, singing at the top of his lungs, "We're go-in to the bee-each! We're go-in to the bee-each!"

"Good Lord," Dylan muttered. "Just cuz he has a great voice, doesn't mean that we have to listen to it twenty four – seven!"

"I really like his voice," Natalie said in a small voice, blushing. It wasn't that hard to tell that the two had just recently started a relationship.

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie…" Dylan sighed, brushing leaves out of his hair. "It's not like I don't like Brandon Flowers, but dude! He's more obsessed with music than you!"

"No, I'm still more obsessed," Nat assured him and went inside to get ready.

000

"Let's walk to the beach!" Uo said, jumping up and down in the living room.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Shigure said, jumping up. "I'll go get my swim trunks."

"No. It's too late to go in the water, so just wear a pair of shorts. Please, I'm begging you, don't wear… _those._" Uo pointed in horror at Shigure's robes.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble to go change." The Dog left the company of the others to change in his room.

"Yay! I've always loved the beach, it's been ages since I was there last," Tohru said excitedly, blushing at the memory. She had made sandcastles with Kyo… and realized how much she sucked at it.

"I think I remember that… Wasn't it during Golden Week?"

"Yes, and I met Akito."

Kyo looked up at the ceiling. "Senpai, I wonder if you got any better at sandcastle making."

"I think I have! This time we have Hana and Uo and Yuki! We five will make the best sandcastle ever built!"

"_I don't think that's going to happen,"_ Kyo wanted to say, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Hey, for once in his life, he didn't say something stupid! He mentally applauded himself, but externally smiled a small smile and picked up the keys. "I'm driving," he said, glaring at anyone who dared disagree.

"We're not driving, Orangey, we're _walking,_" Uo said as if she was talking to a three year old.

Kyo shot her a death glare but she didn't seem to notice.

Out of nowhere, Shigure emerged from his room dressed casually in a white tee-shirt with a picture of Elmo on it and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

"Ah! Shigure, how did you get my shirt?!" Uo demanded, looking him straight in the eye with her "Yankee glare".

"I don't know, I simply found it in my bag and put it on."

"Well, go find something else!" she snapped and he left to change once again.

000

"Oh, my Carlisle, it's beautiful!" Alice Hawthorne cried, kicking off her flip-flops and running along the beach. She looked beautiful, her petite frame skipping up and down near the water, her short bob-cut blonde hair whipping in the wind.

"I feel like Rio," Natalie said dreamily, waltzing with herself along the sand.

"Ooh, I cannot _stand_ that song," Jacob said, shaking his head vigorously. He was tall and strong with tanned skin and deep brown hair that was more like a shaggy mop on top of his head, covering his eyes. He had an earring in his left ear and had a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

"Why?" Brandon asked, looking at Jacob with intent interest.

"It's just… weird. I mean, it's a song about a girl who dances on the sand." Jacob said the last few words while pirouetting around on his foot before tripping and falling.

"Smooth move, Einstein," a girl's voice called from behind the group.

All four college students turned around and saw a blonde girl, a black haired girl, a brunette, and three men heading their way.

"Thanks! I've been working on it!" Jacob hollered back.

The group got closer and after some quick introductions, they were split up, though now mixed together. **(Does that make sense?)**

"What did I miss?" Dylan asked as he ran up to his sister.

"Introductions, and – Wait a sec, where were you anyway?" Natalie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was trying to finish doing work on my computer and then lost getting here."

"Again? Dylan, this is the third summer we've been here! How do you manage to get lost?"

"I get lost simply walking around my hometown," Shigure offered, hoping to get Natalie to ease up.

"How do you manage _that_?!" Natalie exclaimed. "That can _not_ be possible."

"He doesn't get out of the house much," Hana said as she passed by with Jacob.

"So you're a nerd with no social life?" Dylan asked, thinking he was right.

"No, I'm a novelist whose editor is overbearing."

Natalie snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "That explains it!"

Dylan muttered something and waltzed away.

"I wonder when Eric is going to show up," Natalie said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Who's Eric?" Shigure wondered.

"Ah, he's my cousin. He goes to the same college and we're all pretty good friends with him. I wonder why he's so late getting here."

"Oh, yeah, he sent me a text message. He's driving down with his girlfriend and he said he'll be here tomorrow afternoon. He told me to tell you that he did bring his drum set so we can practice," Dylan said, looking over at the dark haired girl.

"Practice? Drums? What on Earth are you talking about?" the Dog asked, so obviously confused.

"We're our own band," Natalie said grinning.

"Yeah, we're called Four Guys and a Chick."

Shigure cocked an eyebrow. "Your name is Four Guys and a Chick."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, you know, cuz there's me, Eric, Jake, and Brandon and we're all the four guys, and the chick is Natalie."

"What about the blonde girl? Alice?"

"She's just here for the guys. Jacob's her half-brother."

Shigure's mouth formed an "o". "She's pretty."

"Don't go getting all pervy on us, dumb novelist," Uo warned, slapping him upside the head as she passed.

Natalie cocked an eyebrow. "So we have another pervert in our midst?"

"He's really not that bad, he just has a thing for high school girls," Tohru said in his defense.

"Whaddya mean _another_ pervert?" Uo asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I _mean_, that Alice's ex-boyfriend was a perv," Natalie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thank God he ran off to Alaska."

"Who in their right mind would go to _Alaska?_" Jacob wondered to himself as Alice dragged him past.

"I've no idea. It doesn't sound like a particularly good place to live," Yuki commented as he strolled along.

"It's not. It's gotta be, like, negative two degrees out there," Kyo commented. "Not normal, that's for sure…"

"I'll say."

"You wouldn't exactly know what normal is, Kyonkichi," Shigure said smiling his evil smile.

"What did I say about calling me that?!" the redhead snapped, growling fiercely.

"Oh, p-p-please don't fight!" Tohru cried, trying to break up the argument.

"Sorry, Tohru-kun!" Shigure replied brightly.

Kyo mumbled an apology and turned a harsh shade of pink before walking away.

"It's okay, I just… I don't want anybody getting hurt on vacation," she said, blushing.

The group stayed there for another solid hour or two before heading to their respective houses (which – conveniently – were right next to each other).

000

THAT NIGHT…

Tohru stood over the stove, cooking some ground beef in a frying pan as she diced some tomatoes.

"What are you cooking?" Kyo asked, temporarily forgetting to be his tough self. "It smells good."

"I'm making taco salad," she replied cheerily. "Hana asked me to make it for her, so I decided it would be a nice dinner."

"That's just like Wave Girl, thinking with her stomach," Kyo grumbled, taking a knife and dicing a tomato while he was waiting.

"Thank you for helping, Kyo-kun!"

He muttered a "no problem" and concentrated on the task at hand.

Shigure was upstairs, taking a shower, and Hana and Uo were in the backyard. Yuki was upstairs in his room, IM-ing Machi (who was stuck back in Japan).

It was quiet for a few moments until Tohru trotted over to the docking station where Shigure's iPod was and switched it to a No Doubt song. It was "Spiderwebs".

She danced back over to the stove as Kyo looked on, slightly amused. She sang along with Gwen Stefani as she added the diced tomatoes to the lettuce and put the meat in a bowl. She pulled some shredded cheese out of the fridge and put it on the table as she wailed, "I'm walking in the spider webs, so leave a message and I'll call you back…"

Kyo had become so annoyed with the song (not a big Stefani fan) he went over and changed it to Sting's "Fields of Gold".

"You'll remember me when the west wind moves; upon the fields of barley… you'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold…" He unconsciously began singing along. "So she took her love for to gaze awhile…"

Tohru looked at him, intrigued. He really wasn't that bad

"Kyo…kun…"

He looked up and shut up, switching the song again to "Hero/Heroine" and leaving the docking station and iPod alone.

Tohru went to the bottom of the stairs and called, "Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, dinner time!"

After a minute the two came down.

Tohru left and went outside to get Hana and Uo.

While she was gone, Shigure took a seat at the kitchen table and grinned evilly. "Kyon-Kyon, I guess you like my iPod," he said casually, but still with a sly tone.

"No," he defied. "I just happened to know the song."

"How did you hear it?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Shishou used to play a lot of music while he did whatever he had to do. I couldn't get away from it."

"So this was Shihan's doing…" Yuki mused and the three sat in silence until the girls came back.

The six sat around the table and the kitchen was quiet except for the sounds of eating.

"I'm hittin' the sack," Uo declared, standing, stretching, putting her dishes in the dishwasher, and pulling herself upstairs.

"O-okay! I'll be up in a few minutes!" Tohru called after her.

"If you want to go up now, I'll do the dishes, Honda-san," Yuki offered.

Tohru smiled. "That would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Good night, Honda-san."

**000**

**SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER THREE!!**

_Well, that was, until the doorbell rang._

_Tohru hopped up to get it and found that on the other side was Alice and Jacob. With them were three other people._

_The first was maybe six feet tall with brown hair. He had brown-green eyes, sort of pale skin, and freckles. Beside him was a girl who was about six inches shorter with red hair in a bob cut. Her azure eyes were full of curiosity and in her arms was a girl who could be no older than four. The little girl had red hair two, pulled back into two little braids; her yellow dress looked very cute against her hair and brown eyes, and she looked like she was ready to burst with excitement._

"_Hello!" Tohru said. "It's nice to see you."_

"_Nice to see you too. These are the friends we were telling you about," Alice said excitedly. "This is Eric and his girlfriend Jennifer. And the little girl is…"_

**Who is the mysterious little girl? What was the mysterious plan concocted in the last chapter (I really need to get on the ball with that…) Find out in…**

**CHAPTER THREE!!**

**000**

**Well, how did you like chapter two? I don't usually give sneak peeks, but I decided to make an exception. ;o)**

**Um… So yeah, I'd love to hear your opinions! Please press the friendly purple button and tell me your thoughts – HONEST thoughts.**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**BANDGEEK**


End file.
